


Winterfell is Home, But Only With You

by JonsaInTheNorth



Series: We Rise Together [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jon and Sansa have not acted on their feelings. Time comes for Jon to leave Winterfell and go to his aunt in the South. Riding away from Sansa he realized what he truly wants (and turns around).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterfell is Home, But Only With You

“I have to be the one to go,” Jon says, voice heavy like the falling snow in the Winterfell courtyard. Sansa’s eyes are all worry and pleading as she asks him to send a raven, send a knight, send a barmaid for all she cares. She is still not used to being home  and being safe, he knows, because her quarters are next to his and he hears her in the middle of the night when she wakes, shaking with muffled sobs she doesn’t tell anyone about, not even him.

“I can’t be alone, not again.” Her eyes lower to the ground, cheeks red from the cold that surrounds them. 

His horse is saddled and ready, not twenty paces from where he bloodied Ramsay Bolton’s face. From the place where he clasped Petyr Baelish in irons for touching his sister, now his cousin. Ghost sits besides the mount, ready to be on their way.

Sansa’s voice is soft and sad, not the same as when she holds court so confidently, a true Queen in the North. But all of her grandeur is gone when she whispers, “What if you don’t make it back?”

“You know it has to be me, I’m my father’s son, and the Night’s Watch’s Lord Commander besides. She won’t believe what anyone else tells her.” Jon puts his finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his own. “And you won’t be alone, not with your cousin here and Lord Royce and Tormund and Brienne.”

“It’s not the same.” She says, stepping back from his touch. “They aren’t family. And with Bran gone again, I can’t bear to lose you.”

“We’re all lost without her men, and without her dragons. Ravens would do for the dragonglass and dragonsteel. But not for something so important as their fire.” He breaths out a heavy sigh, air frozen the moment it leaves his lungs. “Take care of the castle and winters town. I’ll return soon as I may.”

He thinks to take her head in his hands and give her a parting kiss upon her brow, but she shies away from his touch. Tears freeze against her eyelids and she quickly dabs them away with her gloved hand. “Be safe, Jon, please.”

“Are you ready, my lord?” The head of his traveling troupe asks. Jon gives a stiff nod and lifts himself into the seat of the saddle. 

“Farewell, my lady.”

He sees his family in every corner of Winterfell and winter town, ghosts haunting the courtyard and the village well. Theon and Robb, waiting for him to join them at the tavern; Rickon and Bran, wrestling with their wolves; Arya, gazing on wistfully as the boys crossed blades; Lady Stark watching over his father when Eddard left to carry out justice to a Watch brother who abandoned his vows.

He his on the edge of winter town, gazing on the castle that is home and always has been home. With a pang, he realizes the red-haired image he thought he imagined on the battlements is not Lady Stark, or at least not Catelyn. Curled up under her dark furs but still identifiable but her flame of hair, Sansa watches over him. 

His heart pounds inside his chest, pushing him back to where it belongs. Jon turns his horse around, and kicks it into a gallop towards the gate.

“My Lord!” A traveling companion calls after him, but Jon doesn’t turn to see which man shouted after him.

In the Winterfell courtyard, he dismounts gracelessly and hands the reigns of the horse to a frightened stable boy. Jon pushes past a pair of soldiers and tramples up the wooden stairs. 

Sansa turns, her blue eyes wide and her red hair crowned by glistening snowflakes. “Jon?”

She is bewildered as he takes her into his arms and pulls her close to his chest. Her hair is scented with juniper and it drives him more in his search for his warmth. He embraces her and smiles as her arms wind their way around his body.

“I’ll miss this, Sansa, more than you can know.” He pulls back and grips her face in his hands. Her eyes meet his, her gaze careful and steady.

“Of course. Winterfell is home.” 

“Only if you’re here.” He admits, and angles his head to hers.

Her lips meet his, a burst of warmth amongst the cold of the winds and snow. Jon tilts her head and runs his other hand through the loose strands that hang beneath her braid. Sansa’s lips are almost as sweet as she is. He loses himself in her, this dream the one he’s dreamt for so long. 

She pulls back, breathless and smiling. Sansa’s cheeks are apple red, and her tousled hair falls across her back. Her fingers reach out and entangle around his own. With her other hand, she tugs the thick ribbon out of her hair, releasing the two braids on the side of her head.

“I love you, Sansa Stark. I could not leave without letting you know, for fear I’d never get to say it.” 

Sansa holds it out, but then draws back as her cheeks darken more. “Will you wear my favor, Jon? I will do better knowing it is safe with you.”

“Of course.” He accepts the favor. His thumb traces the carefully embroidered direwolves- six of them, their whole family together again. “I’ll be home soon. I’ll find you, wherever you may be, Sansa.”

“Leave now then, for the sooner you’ll be with me again.” She steps up and places another kiss on his lips, gentle and delicate. “My prayers are with you. Godspeed.”

She escorts him back to his horse, and lets him hold her once more. Jon leaves her, the ribbon tucked against his chest. Even if he didn’t look back, which he does, he knows that Lady Stark would be watching over the man she loves and awaiting his return.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about GOT and ASOIAF with me on [tumblr](jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
